Si Tard
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Hermione et George entretenait une relation depuis un moment, mais Hermione est morte durant la bataille final. Six mois après George se décide enfin à allez la voir. George/Hermione


**Note de l'auteur:** Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut.

**Petite Précision:** Tout appartiens a la fabuleuse Joanne Kathleen Rowling , seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi, seul cette histoire m'appartient, elle est tirée de mon imagination.

* * *

><p>Hermione et George entretenait une relation amoureuse depuis plus de huit mois, mais hélas la guerre ne leur avait fait aucun cadeaux. Hermione perdit la vie durant la bataille final, elle mourru par Nagini. George avait vu la scène de loin sans pouvoir faire quelques choses, il fut la dernière personne qu'Hermione vit avant de fermer ces yeux pour toujours. Il c'était tellement presser à courir vers elle avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux à jamais qu'il c'était casser la cheville, ces dernier fut "je t'aime" et à ce moment là il avait fondu en larmes, celle qu'il n'était plus et ne sera plus. Pour lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer une autre femme.<p>

Le jour de l'enterrement il était présent sans vraiment l'être. Harry c'était charger de recouvrir la mémoire aux parents d'Hermione qui au début de la recherche des horcruxes c'était charger de leur faire oublié, oublié qu'ils avaient une fille, une fille qui maintenant était morte. Il eut beaucoup de monde à son enterrement, ça se partageait entre Famille, Amis, Connaissance et autres. George fut anéantit le jour de sa mort, il avait pleurer comme jamais. Alors qu'au jour de son enterrement, il ne fit que de regarder son cercueil, tête baisser, pleurant en silence soutenu par son jumeaux. Ce fut goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase lorsque le cercueil de sa bien aimée descendit. Les meilleurs amis d'Hermione de toujours avait était au bord de la crise de larmes ainsi que la plupart des Weasley, elle faisait comme partie de leur famille depuis très longtemps.

Six mois, six mois qu'Hermione était morte et depuis le jour de son enterrement George n'était pas venue au cimetière ou reposer maintenant celle pour qui son coeur avait aimer et qui maintenant était briser. Sa mort lui avait briser le coeur comme jamais auparavant, il avait mal et il le montrait bien, il n'arrivait pas à le dissimuler. Fred s'occuper exclusivement du magasin, la présence de George était totalement inutile, il était comme un décors pour le magasins quelques fois. Il avait sans arrêt le regard dans le vide, il ne faisait que de penser à Hermione pourtant il se refuser de parler d'elle. Parlait d'elle était comme frapper sur le pieux déjà en plein coeur, ça faisait un mal affreux, ça lançait atrocement. A chaque fois que quelqu'un parler d'Hermione au Terrier, il lança un regard noir collectif et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Il était devenue tout le contraire de ce qu'il était, il était toujours ce farceurs qu'on lui connaissez mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avant et ça Fred pouvait en témoigner.

En cette fin d'après midi, George fut quelques instant absent alors que Fred lui parlait de leur nouvelle inventions, une inventions du tonnerre selon son jumeaux. Assis sur leur canapé, les mains jointe, tête quelques peut baisser, sourcils froncé. Il réflichissa se dit surement Fred, après tout c'était le plus sage et réfléchis des deux. Mais sans même prévenir il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, Fred se retourna vers lui avec un sourcil intérrogeur.

**-** Que fait tu ?** lui demanda t'il**

**-** Voir quelqu'un si j'en ai le courage, je reviens continue sans moi. **Réponda George sans regarder son jumeaux.**

Fred savait a coup sur qu'il parlait d'Hermione, il continua donc seul. George sortit et transplana devant le grand portail du cimetière, il espéra au fond de lui que cette fois ci il ne reste pas tétaniser devant ce portail si impressionnant. Il avait déjà essayer d'y entrer auparavant mais fut paralyser des jambes, selon lui il n'était pas près à ce moment là. Mais aujourd'hui c'était et ça devait être différent. Il avait une petite bouteille d'alcool de Wiskey moldu, il bu d'une traite la fin de la bouteille et la jeta au sol. L'alcool lui tournait la tête, il sentit la chaleur venir à lui, elle lui monter à la tête. Il avait l'impression que sa tête était une cheminé à vapeur, mais le vent glacial qui traversa son visage lui fit revenir à la réalité, il fit rappeler pourquoi il était là. Il prit son courage a deux mains et avança en douceur vers le portail qui fut si proche selon lui. Le corps tremblant, il tendit sa main vers la poignée, il la tourna et poussa une des porte du portail, il entra et referma derrière lui. Le cimetière parrassait plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il était venue, il sentit son coeur se serrer d'un coup.

Il trouva la ranger où se trouver Hermione, il s'approcha de sa pierre tombale en l'éfleurant avec sa main. Cet effet lui produit des frissons, il ferma les yeux, une grimace sur le visage comme si toucher la pierre tombale lui piquer au vif. Il se redressa vivement, mit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau et regarda la tombe fleurie de sa bien aimée. Il ne savait s'il devait ne serait-ce un mot, parler dans le vide n'était pas son genre. Quant il le faisait, Fred était là pour compléter le vide.

**-** Tu me manque, Hermione. **Fit George**

Bien entendu, il ne s'attendait pas a avoir une seule réponse. Il avait les cheveux au vent, la nuit commençait de plus en plus à tomber, le ciel était sombre mais pas encore bleu nuit. Le temps était si long dans ce cimetière. Une cloche retentit, c'était le signal que les visites au cimetière était terminé et que le cimetière allait fermer. Il ne voulait pas vraiment partir, il voulait rester là a ce recueillir au près de la pierre tombale d'Hermione. Il posa sa main sur la pierre comme pour dire au revoir. Il prit le chemin du retour, la tête baisser.

L'esprit d'Hermione apparut derrière George ce qui ne vit pas, elle était là sans vraiment l'être. Elle avait l'aspect fantomatique, on pouvait voir quelques peut a travers elle si on regardait bien. Elle marcher a pas lent au rythme de George, elle le dévisager brusquement puis souris. Elle fut imprégner de diverse sentiments malgré qu'elle soit morte. C'était la première fois qu'il venait la voir depuis sa mort, depuis son enterrement. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu était durant la bataille final, là ou elle le voyait courir vers lui à toute vitesse pour pouvoir profitez des derniers moments de sa vie avec elle, les derniers moments, les derniers mots partagés avec elle n'était rien mais elle, elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimais. Il n'avait jamais eut le temps de lui répondre, elle était morte avant ça. Elle l'avait vu pleurer a son dernier souffle, c'était son dernier souvenir. Elle se mit soudain à chanter en le suivant le long du cimetière, a pas lent comme lui.

**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?**  
><strong>Je ne t'attendais plus<strong>  
><strong>J'avais cessé d'y croire,<strong>  
><strong>Tiré un trait dessus.<strong>

George se retourna vivement, il cru entendre la voix d'Hermione chantait. Il l'avait reconnue, il se souvint soudain d'un de ses souvenirs passez avec Hermione ou elle lui avait chanter une chanson moldu qu'il avait beaucoup aimait, il aurait beaucoup aimait qu'elle soit là mais il ne vit rien. Elle était à côté de lui, face à son profil à sourire timidement. Il tourna la tête sur la droite et regarda dans le vide, pourtant il eut l'impressions qu'il avait les yeux plongée dans ceux d'Hermione, mais comment ? Et pourtant c'était le cas. Il secoua la tête et continua lentement son pas vers la sortie, il ne c'était pas vraiment éloigner de la pierre tombale d'Hermione, il avait marcher si peut et si lentement. Cela ne l'arrêta pas de chanter.

**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?**  
><strong>Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?<strong>  
><strong>Quelle cruauté bizarre<strong>  
><strong>Cette soudaine envie<strong>

Il regarda droit devant, inspira profondément. Hermione avait toujours cru qu'il y avait une vie après la mort, lui n'avait jamais était aussi croyant qu'elle l'était mais a ce moment précis il espérer voir Hermione, même si de son avis c'était complètement impossible. Il était submerger de sentiments, son coeur commencer à s'emballer d'une vitesse inhabituelle. Il s'arrêta net après quelques pas a poser ses mains sur son coeur, il essayer de se calmer mais sans effet. Peut être étais-ce le fait d'être venue voir Hermione ou alors c'était quelques d'autres, mais sa il n'en savait rien. Il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser tellement il battait fort, tellement il lui faisait mal à la poitrine. C'était la première fois que ça lui faisait cette effet là. La dernière fois que son coeur avait battu d'une vitesse hors norme c'était lorsque qu'il s'était décider à déclarer son amour pour Hermione, il avait eut cette peur immense qui lui avait fait tremblait tout ces membres jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Hermione. D'ailleurs Hermione le regarda avec son sourire habituelle, un sourire qui rassurer à chaque fois. Elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de George et sans savoir comment le rythme de son coeur se calma doucement et George fut pris d'un soulagement instinctif. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour voir si quelqu'un était à l'origine de tous ceci mais non, personne, il ne vit personne. Il souffla fortement mais resta immobile accroché au sol.

**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?**  
><strong>Ta mère t'as rien appris<strong>  
><strong>On arrive pas si tard<strong>  
><strong>Chez ceux qui vous convie<strong>

Le retour se faisait tellement long contrairement au fait de trouver la tombe de sa bien aimée, quitter ce cimetière était éternellement long. Il était comme pétrifié, comme au fois où il avait voulu venir rendre visite à Hermione, où il avait voulu entrer dans le cimetière. Les fois il n'avait pas eut assez de cran, assez de courage pour pouvoir ouvrir ce portail. Maintenant, il était tétanisé, étais-ce le fais de partir ou le fais d'être venue ? Il n'avais aucune idée. D'ailleurs, c'était le fouillis dans sa tête, il se posait de multiple questions, il pensait des chose insensée. Ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête et lui donna un mal de tête atroce. Il regarda droit devant comme pour voir si quelqu'un l'y attendait, comme pour voir si quelqu'un allait l'aidé à avancer, à l'aider à se débloquer de là. Il resta là sans bouger à respirer bruyamment.

**Sans fleurs à la rigueur**  
><strong>Mais la vraie politesse,<strong>  
><strong>C'est d'arriver à l'heure<strong>  
><strong>Lorsque le temps nous presse<strong>.

L'esprit d'Hermione se posta face à George, il avait les yeux clos. Avec un de ses mains, elle effleura le visage de George qui fut parcourue de frissons a ce moment même et ouvra les yeux brusquement mais rien. Il posa sa main sur sa joue droite, là ou la main d'Hermione était posé. Au contact de la main de George contre la sienne, elle sourit. Elle espéra du plus profond d'elle qu'il la voie, déjà qu'il la sente était un luxe. Il se mit soudain à sourire et ferma les yeux. Si quelqu'un était là, il l'aurait surement prit pour un taré de sourire comme ça seulement en touchant sa joue ou à l'inverse aurait compris ce qui serait peut probable. Dire à quelqu'un qu'il a sentit autre chose que le vent se poser sur son visage paraissait assez fou, ça paraissait complètement dingue même.

**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?**  
><strong>Quand tout est accompli<strong>  
><strong>Et que d'autres accaparent,<strong>  
><strong>Me placent dans ton lit<strong>

George ouvrit les yeux, il sentait qu'il n'était pas seule. Il se persuada soudain que c'était l'esprit d'Hermione, il espéra tellement que ce soit elle et pas un autre. Sans le vouloir il enleva sa main de son visage, il sentit l'effleurement d'Hermione s'en allait. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira excessivement, il se redressa en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il mit un pied devant l'autre sans essayer de luter, ses jambes n'étaient plus paralyser au sol. Il avança, c'était pour lui la meilleure façons de sortir comme pour avancer dans sa vie. Il aimait toujours autant Hermione comme au premier jour et sa douleur n'allait pas cessait d'ici là. Hermione se posta a ses côtés. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il avait les larmes au yeux, il n'avait pas cessait de pleurer sa mort depuis qu'il avait vu au sol durant la bataille final.

**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?**  
><strong>Tu n'as aucune excuse,<strong>  
><strong>Pas le moindre bobard,<strong>  
><strong>La plus petite ruse.<strong>

Il était arrivé devant le grand portail du cimetière, son coeur se serra. Il ne pouvait pas franchir ce portail c'était bien trop dure, il ne voulais pas dire au revoir à Hermione, c'était trop dure. Il s'appuya contre le mur de pierre à côté du portail, dos au mur, il regardait les pierres tombales du cimetière, il trouvait que c'était un désordre pas possible. La plupart était soit trop grande de hauteur soit trop basse, c'était mal aligné. De là ou il était il vit celle d'Hermione, il la trouva bien plus fleurie que tous ceux qui s'y trouvait. **En même temps c'était Hermione**, c'est ce qu'il pensait fortement. Une larmes coula le long de sa joue, celle ou la main d'Hermione s'était posé il y a pas si longtemps de ça. Hermione s'approcha de lui, se posta à côté de lui, la tête tournait vers lui, elle le regardait.

**Pourquoi viens tu si tard ?**  
><strong>Je ne peux ce que tu veux<strong>  
><strong>Ta bouche pleine d'histoire<strong>  
><strong>D'avenirs lumineux<strong>

Il baissa la tête, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, il releva vivement la tête sentant la main sur son épaule. Il sentait la présence d'Hermione. Avoir sentit la main d'Hermione était comme l'effet bizarre qu'on avait après avoir goûter à l'alcool. A ce moment précis il voulait y croire, il voulait la voir, il voulait la toucher au moins pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Sa respiration s'accéléra, il ferma les yeux, il avait un mal fou à respirer maintenant, c'était comme si un caillou de sang c'était logée dans ses voix respiratoire. Impossible à respirer. Bizarrement, Il voulu être mort pour pouvoir la voir, pour la toucher, pour lui parler. Il sentit qu'elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, sur son coeur, il plaça aussi sa main à cette endroit. Ce coeur eut comme effet, l'effet d'une bombe qui éclater. Il regarda droit devant, la tête tiré un peut vers le bas. Il avait ses yeux plantée dans ceux d'Hermione et c'était la deuxième fois que cela arriver. Son rythme cardiaque augmenter de minutes en minutes. Il respira vite et fortement.

**Oh il n'est pas si tard**  
><strong>Mon ange, quelle idiotie<strong>  
><strong>Si tu pouvais te voir<strong>  
><strong>N'avons nous pas grandi ?<strong>

Hermione le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'il venait la voir ici. Elle posa son autre main sur sa joue droite en le caressant de ses doigts fins. Cela le calma quelques peut, cette effet là eut pour effet de le faire sourire. Elle le regarda attentivement, George s'était quelques peut laisser aller, il ne ressembler à rien mais cela lui fit sourire. Sa chemise de deux semaines puait et était à moitié rentrer dans son pantalon et a moitié en dehors, sa cravate a peine faite, son pantalon froissée et délavée, il lui manquait un bouton. Sa barbe avait plus de deux semaines, elle piquait, il piquait. Ses cheveux gras et en bataille.

Elle ne chantait plus, elle le regardait simplement. Elle le trouva tout de même très beau dans cette accoutrement, il était triste et effondrer. Elle passa sa main de son visage à ses cheveux, à ce moment là il ferma les yeux puis elle pris le visage de George entre ses mains, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et sans même réfléchir elle lui offrit un baiser doux et mémorable qu'il sentit avec une extrême excitation. Les yeux fermer, il répondu à un baiser invisible. A ce moment même George fut parcourue de frissons dans tout les membres. Le coeur serrer, il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione s'écarter, il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser d'adieu. Il se sentit soudainement plus léger.

Hermione s'éloigna de George d'un pas, il passa sa main face à lui comme si il voulait traverser l'esprit d'Hermione mais rien. Pour lui, elle était partie. Il avança vers le portail, il mit sa main sur la poignée, ferma les yeux. Sans y prendre gare, tous ces souvenirs passez en compagnie d'Hermione passèrent devant ses yeux, comme si il regardait un film moldu. Puis il se remémora cette soirée intense, il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore gonflée après un baiser et sourit visiblement heureux de cette échange invisible mais puissant. Il se retourna et fit face aux pierre tombale.

- Au revoir Hermione, je... Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. **Articula difficilement George**

Hermione était là et lui sourit sans qu'il ne puisse le voir, elle disparut à ce moment là. George sortit du cimetière, il ferma derrière lui. Bizzarement, il sentit qu'Hermione était partit, il n'avait plus ce soulagement au coeur, maintenant sa lui pesait de nouveau mais moins qu'à son arriver. Si venir voir sa tombe pouvait lui soulagé sa peine alors il viendrait chaque fois qu'il le pourrait. Ce qu'il c'était passé dans ce cimetière était unique et ça il ne l'oublierais jamais. Il retourna chez lui avec le coeur quelques plus léger.

* * *

><p>Avant tout, merci d'avoir lu cet Os.<p>

Merci **Isabelle** de m'avoir fait remarquez ma fautes dans un couplet, j'ai regarder sur les paroles de l'albums et c'est vrai que je me suis trompé. Et merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment très gentil.

**D**onnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer. Et pardonnez mes fautes.

**XoXo**

Laetii-Storry


End file.
